The Painter
by Sarcastic Clapping
Summary: "Hey, can I take a picture of your scars?" "My... scars?" "When you connect them, they look like a heart, see?" The places where she touched his face tingled.


"Are we _there _yet?"

"Not even close."

"Are we _there _yet now?"

"Nope."

"Are we _there _yet n-"

"Ask me again, and I'll murder you in your bed."

"Sheesh, Moody. Touchy much?" James pulled his head off Remus's lap and scowled. Remus frowned, snapping the pages of his book shut.

"I wouldn't be, if you stopped bugging me like mad."

Sirius looked up from where he was examining his pelvis and grinned.

"He's got a fair point, mate. If I hear your voice one more time, I swear I'll kill you myself."

James made a rude hand gesture and glared out the snowy window.

"I'm _bored,_ that's all. Where's Lily?"

"James, for the last time, _she will never date you. _Why don't you find someone more… _NOT _mad?" Sirius suggested, eyes glinting. James glared at him.

"You're just jealous, aren't you? Well, she's mine, and that's final!"

"You can't just call a girl _yours, _Prongs, they're not objects. She's obligated to date anyone she wants," Remus said irritably.

"Yeah!" Peter squeaked. James rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't care. I'll beat up the idiot who tries to mess with-"

"Maybe she's a lesbian, Potter, and that's why she's avoiding every second she has to see you," said a low, laughing voice from the threshold of the compartment. The Mauraders looked up to see a girl leaning against the sliding door, smiling crookedly.

"Who're you?" Sirius choked out. He'd never admit it, but her presence made him slightly unnerved. Maybe it was just because he'd never seduced her before, or maybe it was just because she was American. He wasn't the only one who was surprised by her presence, however. Remus was staring at her with an odd sort of gleam in his eyes, and Peter was squinting at her like she was an alien from mars. James just looked flabbergasted as she took a seat next to him.

The girl didn't answer him.

Instead, she smiled that crooked smile of hers and leaned back on the cushions of her seat.

"So _you're _the little bastard Marlene has been blabbing about, huh?" She asked, eyeing Sirius appraisingly. "I can see why she hates you. Your aura is completely mental. Parent troubles, your brother is being a bitch, and you have never loved anyone in your entire life. All is shit, huh?"

Remus choked back a hysterical laugh and peered at the girl. He was fairly sure he'd never seen her before in his life. Her tousled, black pixie-cut with her lightly too-long bangs were swept to the side of her short forehead, letting them catch a glimpse of her laughing eyes that changed color in the light, like they were trying to capture everything they could get a view of. She was a lanky, tall girl, who was dressed in casual Muggle jeans with globs of paint splattered all over and folded artfully at her knobbly knees, showing off her thin legs. A pale turtleneck was tuck to her chest, red and blue and green and lilac paints smattered all over the white background, and she wore a Muggle pencil behind her ear. Of course, Remus couldn't help but notice the antique camera strapped against her neck, landing in the crook between her chest.

She was not pretty, in Remus's eyes. She was unique. That was better than being the prettiest woman in the world, in his opinion.

"Are you a Seer?" Remus asked jokingly. The girl fixed him with her color-changing stare.

"I don't know, my parents died before I ever knew them," She said casually, like discussing the weather with a friend. "But gee, that'd explain _so _much. Hey, can I take a picture of your scars?"

Remus gaped at her, not believing his ears.

"My…_ scars?" _Never in his life had he felt so self-conscious as the girl gave him a huge grin and leaned over the empty space between the seats, so she could press a pale, artistic finger to his lower left cheek.

"When you connect them, they look like a heart, see?" As she spoke, she slowly moved her finger upwards, pausing for a quick second at his forehead and then gracefully swooping down to his right cheekbone, ending her finger's journey at his chin. She leaned back, smirking at his wide-eyed, gaping expression. The places where she'd touched him on his face tingled.

He wasn't the only one who was gawking, however. The boys were staring back and forth, back and forth at the two, with shock evident in their eyes. The girl ignored them and picked at a scab under her knee.

"So can I?" She asked. Remus stared for a long, pregnant pause, and then forced himself to nod. The girl smiled crookedly.

"Awesome-sauce. Okay, I want you to look out the window. Just pretend I'm not here. Think about the goblin riot back in 1223 or about the tragic death of your baby brother or whatever. Just don't smile. Don't do anything but stare out that window, alright?" She ordered.

"Yeah," was all he managed, as he turned sideways to look out the window. The snow was falling heavily down on the colorful grass like an icy blanket, covering the world in fluffy white. The sun was completely obscured by the clouds, which were a massive churning pillow that-

The flash was off before Remus knew it, and he looked back to see the girl's lopsided grin spread on her face as she held the camera with her long, artistic fingers.

"God, Remus," She winked at him just as the sliding door to the compartment opened up once more. Marlene McKinnon stood it the doorway, her icy blue eyes scanning the small space and lighting up once she saw Sirius. She, however, destroyed the grin threatening to make its way to her lips and scowled at the boys.

"Where were you, Ronny? Lily and I were getting worried about you."

_The girl has a name, huh? _Remus smirked mentally inside his head and cocked an eyebrow at the girl, giving her a small smile while he did to show her he was just goofing off. The girl- _Ronny, _Remus corrected mentally- turned her back on James and gave Marlene a big, goofy grin.

"Just checking out these guys' auras, like you asked, remember! James is a total mess, Sirius _really _needs to sort out his priorities, Peter is a bit on the flip side, and Remus reminds me of Oliver Twist. They're _awesome!" _She laughed, gave them a wink, and walked out of the compartment, whistling _Zippity Doo Dah _as she did.

Marlene looked after her, a disbelieving look on her face. Then, slowly, she turned to face the four boys.

"You guys okay? Oh, _please _don't tell me she started musing whether Abe Lincoln or Mozart would be better at casting the _aguamenti _charm, I'd-"

"No, she's pretty cool, actually. She started blabbering about how Sirius is a loner with an abusive family and asked Remus if she could take a picture of his scars, right before telling him that when you connected them, they formed into the shape of a heart."

**Hey, persons!**

**God, I'm posting another fic 24/7, aren't I? I'm sorry, but I **_**had **_**to do this one, I **_**had **_**to make **_**one**_** Remus/OC fic where the girls aren't total geeks or bookworms who turn out all snivelly and dork-ish and then turn into beautiful swans after they try to seduce him. Or worse, professor/student fics.**

**Ugh!**

**I'm sorry if I'm disrespecting those of you who like those types of fan-fictions, so I'll stop typing about this. I have heard I can be a little insensitive at times, so, yeah. Hope you're not offended, or anything.**

**I'm trying hard to make Ronny an individual, but at the same time I don't want this to be like a typical OC where the girl is independent and different from her friends and all that stuff, because I **_**always **_**run into those type of fics, and it gets tiresome after reading them for like 47 times. Her character is kind of bumpy, and I'm still not so sure what I'm going to do with her, but nevertheless I hope you like the fic so far!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**-Sarcastic Clapping, A.K.A. Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions, A.K.A. Lyricalyrics A.K.A. Potterhead Enthusiast, A.K.A. Proud RavenPuff (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, study on your Potterhead facts, people!), A.K.A. Mayor of Wackspurts and Head Chief of S.P.E.W., A.K.A. pure brilliance reincarnated into one divine form, A.K.A. President of the Sirius Black Fan Club, A.K.A. The girl with a thousand names but usually known as the way someone puts their hands together repeatedly in a snarky way**


End file.
